Monster Maestro Guide
Listed below are the general informations provided to us by the Monster Maestro Team. These informations can be seen over the "Help" section in the Monster Maestro Game. 'About "Monster Maestro (MM)"' Welcome to the world of monster maestro! The game takes you in a world full of diverse Monsters with mysterious powers! Join forces with friends and an array of captivating adventure! Complete quests, collect cards anf take command in battle! Form the strongest crew anf reach for the respected title of 'Monster Maestro'! 'Quests' A Quest is a mission for you and your Monsters to pursue. It consumes a certain amount of Energy. -Experience- You receive experience upon completing a Quest, and will level up when you fill your experience gage. Whenever you level up, you can boost either your Energy, ATK PWR, or DEF PWR. -Energy- Energy will be consumed during your Quests. You will recover 1 point per minute. -Coins- Coins are the currency of this world. You need them to enhance and evolve your cards. You can earn them by going on quests or by selling cards. There is a limit to how many you can possess. -Treasure- There are several Treasure sets to collect. Each set has six pieces. Complete the set and you'll be rewarded a strong card for your hard work! -Boss Battle- Advance enough on Quests and you will face the areas's Boss. You can fight the Boss using your Leader card your friends' Monsters. Win this fight and you will complete the Quest. 'Cards' There are many Monsters living in this world that can be used in your battles. You'll begin with an allowance of up to 50 cards! -Leader Card- You can select one Monster to serve as your Leader. The Leasder will be summoned when you fight a Boss. -Card Stats- Each Card has its own Stats such as: Level, ATK(Attack), DEF(Defense), and Lv Progress. These Monsters will grow through card Enhancements and Evolution as well. When growth reaches a certain point, the Level of the card will increase along with its ATK/DEF. -Element- You began the game by selecting your element: Wind, Water, or Fire. You will notice as you progress through the game that each Monster has its own elemental property. Monsters matching your element get a Stat boost in battle! -Selling- You can also earn Coins by selling your Cards. However, please keep in mind that your Party Leader cannot be sold, so you'll have to switch it out if you wish to sell it. 'Battles' You can battle against other players and grab their coins or Treasure. However, they can attack you as well, so be careful. -Editing Front Lines- You can customize your own ATK and DEF rating by setting up the team you would like to take into battle. The ATK Front Line will be the team utilized when you decide to attack. The DEF Front Line will be the team utilized when you are getting attacked. -PWR Needed- You can battle with opponents even when the total amount of PWR needed is higher than your PWR limit. However, your team will be limited by how many Monsters you can use, a reduction in ATK rating, or an inability to use "Back Members." -ATK PWR- This is indispensable in battle. With higher ATK PWR, you'll be able to use stronger Monsters. -DEF PWR- You need DEF PWR when you are being attacked in a battle. The more DEF PWR you have, the stronger the card you can use. -Skills- Some cards possess special skills that can boost or reduce the ATK or DEF Power of your own or opposing cards. -Mock Battles- When you have battles against your friends, these are called Mock Battles. There are no Coins or treasure involved in these battles. -Divine Punishment- If you battle against weaker level opponents, you might receive Divine Punishment. When this occurs, you'll most likely lose the battle. 'Friends' Getting your friends to help you will make battles much easier. Note that there is a limit to how many you can have, but as you gain levels, the limit rises. Making friends also gives you Stat Points to use, so try to make as many as you can! -Friendship Points (PTS)- You can earn Friendship PTS when you support your friends with your Monsters! When you draw from the Friendship Pack, it will cost 200 PTS. You have a maximum limit of 10,000 PTS at one time. -Cheers- You can earn Friendship PTS by "Cheering" on friends once every 2 hours. If you include a message with it, you will receive even more Frienship PTS. You can only send one message per day to each friend. -Gifts- You can send Treasure, Cards, Items, and Coins to other players. For Treasures, however, you can only send something that the player has already collected themselves. Please also note that you cannot send anything from a set you've already completed, or if you only have one piece in hand. -Wish List- Your Wish List is used to show others the Treasure, Cards, and Items that you are currently seeking (only these items can be added to your Wish List). -Remove Friends- You can remove friends from your Friend List, but doing so will negatively affect your Stas, so think carefully before proceeding! -Enhancing Cards- Enhancing a card can boost its Stats. Select the card you want to Enhance, then select this card you want to use on it. The second card will disappear after the Enhancement! Basically, Enhancement results depend on the rarity and ATK PWR of the Enhancer card. If both cards are of the same elements, you will get better results. Certain skills might increase in level. Also, you will have the chance to experience a 'Great Success,' which provides bonus Stats for the card. 'Evolving Cards' You can combine two of the same Card together to Evolve it and boost its base abilities. Select the Card you would like to Evolve, and then select an identical Card yuo would like to use to Evolve the First Card. You will need Coins to Evolve the Card. The amount varies depending on the Card. Cards used as enhancers will disappear afterward. The rarity of the card will improve, giving it a plus (+) rating. Normally, 5% of the former Stats will be transferred to the evolved card. When evolving two mximum-level cards, 10% of the former Sats will be transferred. You can Evolve a Card up to its maximum possible state. If you get duplicate of a Card, don't be afraid to try Evolving them! 'Card Packs' Card Packs provide a way for players to attain new Monsters to upgrade their parties. The following types of Card Packs are available: Friendship Card Packs- Support your friends in their battles and earn Friendship points! You can draw from this pack for FREE once each day (resets at 5:00am PST). Paid Card Packs- Gold Card Parks are filled with all kinfs of rare cards! The cards in these packs are almost always better than the cards in these packs are almost always better than the cards in Friendship Packs. However, they require Gems, which can be purchased with real money. ($0.99 USD = 100 gems) Event Cards- these packs become available during events or campaigns. Fulfill the requirements for these events and obtain awesome cards! 'About Crew' Upon reaching level 20 and making 10 friends or more, you can form a Crew. You can only belong to one Crew at a time. -Leader- When you form a Crew, you become th eleader of that crew. The leader is able to establish Crew fcilities from the Coins donated from other members. He or she is also able to declare was on other Crews. -Positions- The leader can choose members of the crew to become new officers. Officers hsve an advantage in battles. -Contributions- Contributing Coins and Treasure allows the Crew to have more members and more leadership positions. Treasure will be converted to Coins. Following growth, the number of possible Crew members and Crew affiliations will increase. -Disbanding the Crew- The leader can disband the Crew, as well as remove members of the Crew. It is possible to transfer leadership over to a friend. 'Trades' All users can engage in Trades. You can have up to 5 pending Trades at one time. -How to Trade- Select an item from your parnter's item list and you'll be able to make a trade request. If the partner accepts the request, you can proceed with the trade. If no reply is given within 48 hours the trade will automatically expire. -Trade Items- You can trade Cards, Items, and Coins. 'Shop' You can purchase items from the shop and make your game experience easier! 'Rankings' Rankings of the Battle performances of every player in Monster Maestro are displayed. The players who achieve the most victories the day before wil also be displayed.